1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and method that switches among a plurality of playback images according to a control signal generated by a user input in an image playback mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portability of digital image processing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and camcorders, has been improved due to miniaturization and technological developments in related fields such as batteries. Thus, images can be captured anywhere. Furthermore, various features are provided with digital image processing apparatuses today such that even beginners can take high-quality images.
Meanwhile, technological developments in storage media have decreased the physical size of storage media while dramatically increasing storage capacity. A user can now store thousands of images on a single recording medium, such as a secure digital (SD) card, a memory stick, etc.
When hundreds or thousands of images are stored on a storage medium, however, users have difficulty finding specific images.
FIG. 1A is a diagram showing how displayed playback images are switched in an image playback mode in a conventional digital image processing apparatus.
When a directional key is pressed to switch a displayed playback image, a playback image after the displayed playback image is displayed.
Conventional image playback often requires an inconveniently long amount of time for browsing images. For example, when a storing medium includes 1,000 image files and a user wants to display the 500th image file of the 1,000 image files, a directional key must be pressed 500 times.
Another conventional image playback mode is shown in FIG. 1B. In FIG. 1B, a plurality of images are simultaneously displayed as thumbnails on a conventional digital image processing apparatus in an image playback mode. In this mode, a user can browse images faster as compared to the case where only one image is displayed at a time. However, the method shown in FIG. 1B cannot sufficiently reduce the time taken to display desired image from among the images.